Hetalia, Found You!
by xXhikari-yukiXx
Summary: Ilvero Amore  ILVERO AMORE  is sucked into the world of Hetalia after drawing a strange picture. She is thoroughly confused when strange happenings occur.


I don't own Hetalia...

...

Or do I? BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!

(No... I don't T_T)

Hetalia, Found you!

Chapter 1: Hetalia, Found You!

Ilvero Amore's POV.

I drop my bag on the floor, hearing the 'Thump!' echo through the empty hallways of the medieval castle. It had been passed down to me when my parents passed. I was 20, and about to finish college, so I could live on my own legally. That doesn't mean I was happy. Far from it.

My friends thought it would be cool, not having parents to scold you, but they don't understand the loneliness. You don't have love. You don't feel like you belong anymore. It's… painful.

I continued walking through the corridors; Goosebumps making my arms rigid against my body, making me quake rather violently. What made it worse was the fact that it was winter outside, which meant that I wouldn't get any heat until I climbed into bed. I could already feel that I was catching a cold, just from being inside the 'castle' as it were. The plain, stone walls were imposing; daring me to challenge them. They had seen many a scene, I am sure.

I dragged my feet along the floor, quietly singing to myself, almost as if trying to keep myself company. I sneezed. Great, another problem to add to my day, a cold...

I silenced myself by holding my nose while walking, hoping not to disturb the silence. I went to my room and opened the door.

I walked inside and grabbed my sketchpad and pencil, bringing them close to my chest. I sat down quietly on the sofa, upright and proper. I pend to the next clean page, and started to draw, mindlessly thinking about random things. I started to get a bit nauseous, and looked at what I had drawn.

The words 'μεταφέρουν τον κόσμο στον τόπο καταγωγής του' where written repeatedly on the page. They looked Greek, but I couldn't be quite sure. I don't read Greek. It was in the form of a spiral, going round and round, until you couldn't read it anymore in the center.

I ripped off the page, deciding to check it in my library later, and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. I walked out the room and into the dark corridor that was hidden unless you looked really carefully. I continued up the steps, up, up, up, until I was where I needed to be at that moment. My music room.

This was the only modern room in the house. Glass lined the curved walls, and the ceiling was also glass. The floor had a small hatch, and was made of chip-proof wood. I looked up and you could see the stars, all shining down at me. All the instruments in the world lined the walls, and I could play every single one of them. I walked over to the grand piano, running my hand gently over the smoothness of its skin. The pale notes contrasted the dark exterior.

I sat down in the leather seat. I put my hands on the piano, and started to play "Start all over", by Martin Herzberg. I stared at my hands as I played, and felt the tears brim. I blinked them back, and started to really get into the music, closing my eyes.

I continued to play, getting a rather dizzy feeling, making me totter, but I continued playing. I let all my confusion out, and all my sorrow. My joy… there was none.

I moved the pedals accordingly, and started to let myself be overwhelmed by the unconscious build-up.

I opened my eyes, and played the final notes, pressing down on the keys exactly the right way. I looked up, and the whole world was blurry. It slightly focused for a moment, and I noticed that people where looking at me. I don't know these people. The world goes even more blurry, and I start to fall backwards. It seemed all in slow motion.

I fell, and could feel the wind around me, making my hair fly in front of my face.

I expected to hit the ground, but I didn't.

Soft yet strong arms caught my thin frame, and I saw a brown haired smudge.

He was looking at me worriedly. Why is this stranger so worried?

And then…..

And then there was nothing…


End file.
